


Flutter My Heart

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War, Battle of Titan (Marvel), Butterflies, Canon Compliant, Final Battle, Fluff, Friendship, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Mind Reading, NOT fix-it, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Sad!Stephen, Stephen is a softie, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Those magical luminescent blue butterflies...





	Flutter My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Themes: Dust or **Butterflies**
> 
> I LOVE the butterflies aspect of IronStrange. There are just so many possibilities with them! I chose butterflies because I wanted a happier story, but somehow I _still_ wrote something sad. This pairing brings out the pain in me.

It was during the battle with Thanos (well, the _first_ one) that Tony saw them. He was covered in moon dust, furious beyond comprehension because Barney the genocidal alien threw a pretty big space rock at him, and searching for the former Titan inhabitant. He had a few words for the psycho.

The wizard, Doctor Strange, was the one fighting him, and Tony had to admit he was putting up quite the fight with Thanos. It was one-on-one from what he could tell, the wizard pulling out all kinds of tricks to counter the infinity stones.

He hated to admit it, but that was pretty impressive. Not many humans could wield an infinity stone, let alone fight four of them. 

During one of those tricks, Strange turned a mass of space energy into a kaleidoscope of luminescent blue butterflies. It was probably one of the more spectacular things Tony had ever seen. And he'd been inside a wormhole and to space!

 

Years later, Tony was sweating, looking around in hopeless panic. Was this how this was supposed to go? Why was his life spared if they were just going to lose anyway? Had they done something wrong and screwed up this supposed future where they beat Thanos and bring back everyone they had lost? A future that still haunted his thoughts.

Five years. Five freaking _years_ he waited for something, but apparently, it was for nothing. They were badly outnumbered, Thanos was closing in on the new gauntlet Clint was carrying, and Tony was running out of ideas. As valiantly as his friends fought, there was just no way.

Something caught his eye. He squinted and gasped. Was his mind conjuring up hallucinations to ease him into defeat, or was he actually looking up at a fluttering luminescent blue butterfly? The same magical insect he'd seen only once before...

Tony turned towards the horizon and sure enough, walking triumphantly through a large orange portal, was Strange and the rest of the team from Titan. His heart stuttered when Peter ran over to him, trying to explain what was going on, but Tony didn't even care. He was just so relieved to see Peter again. He yanked him into a hug, swearing on his life never to let him go ever again.

“Mister Stark, as nice as this really is, there's kind of a mad titan trying to murder everyone.” Tony pulled back and smiled through all his tears. He glanced over to where Strange stood, watching them, and nodded to him. 

 

Tony stood next to the lake, watching his friends and family mourn Natasha and himself, and wondered why. Why was this his destiny? He had Peter back and then had him slip right through his fingers again. He spotted Harley amongst the people gathered and had to smile. He never had children of his own, which was such a shame because they would have been something amazing, but between Harley and Peter, he supposed his legacy could live on. Pepper had told him he could rest, that he didn't need to worry anymore, but he wasn't ever one to really listen.

He was definitely hanging around, if only to learn how to scare the crap out of his friends by haunting them.

Eventually, everyone went inside his lakeside cabin, a simple little thing he'd built during those long five years he'd been alone, resisting the tug of time and the calling future for a few precious years of peace. In the end, he'd hurt himself more than helped, but he didn't regret the home he'd left for Peter and Harley, if they wanted it.

He hated leaving them. 

He turned back to the lake, brows quirking when he noticed a lone figure standing by the water. His hair was carefully slicked back except for the one strand that just couldn't seem to get in line, and Tony liked to think that represented Strange the best. The one hair that wouldn't stay put no matter how much product you used. Always managing to break free.

Tony surprised himself by realizing he'd miss the wizard more than he thought he would. Something about their instant chemistry, their dangerously similar personalities, and Strange's selflessness, not to mention the end of the world, bonded them almost instantly.

As he watched, a sadness constricting his chest, Strange made a movement with his hands, a flutter of blue butterflies flying out over the lake.

“Tony, I know you're here. Watching. Definitely _not_ resting.” He chuckled, though it was the wet kind that came through tears. “Thank you. And I'm sorry.” Tony jerked back, wondering if Strange was just speaking through his guilt or maybe grief, or if he actually knew Tony was right there, watching him. Watching the butterflies gently hover above the water, a couple landing on the beautiful memorial they made with his first arc reactor and a dozen or so flowers. Strange turned and met his eyes.

“I can see you.” Tony blinked.

“Can you read my thoughts, time wizard?” Strange chuckled. Now that Tony could see his face, it was painfully obvious Stephen had been crying. It was a surprising discovery, if he was being honest, but it was kind of nice too.

That was a somewhat troubling thought.

“I can read minds, but no. I just know you'd be curious to know if I could _actually_ see you here. Yes, I can.” He swallowed, turning his gaze away. “I really am sorry, Tony. It isn't fair to you or your family that the sacrifice had to be you. I wish it could have been me, but you were the only one who could figure out how to bring us back.” Tony nodded, long past being angry with Strange.

“I know. It was the only way. You said that back on Titan. For five years, I wondered about that, especially when nothing more happened. I hated you for a long time.” Strange nodded, clearly accepting it like he deserved it. But he didn't.

“You're only the messenger, Strange. You didn't construct that future. You chose the one that saved as many people as you could manage. Besides, you paid for it when _you_ turned to dust.” Strange sighed, meeting Tony's gaze again. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but he smiled again. He liked that smile, something he'd rarely seen on the wizard.

“Thank you, Tony. Really.” He looked towards the house. “I wanted to also let you know I'd look out for Peter and Harley. If that's okay with you?” Now it was Tony's turn to cry. Could ghosts _cry_?? Strange laughed softly.

“You're not a ghost, Tony. Not really. It's complicated to explain.” Tony glared at him.

“You _are_ reading my thoughts! I knew it. And I have all the time in the universe.” He grinned, wanting to nudge Strange but being unable. “I'd love to hear all about my new life as an energy ghost thing.” Strange nodded.

“You can call me Stephen, you know. And I guess I could squeeze you in. I do have sorcerer duties, two teenage boys, and a Wong who will not be happy about being an uncle.” Stephen raised a hand between them, and at first Tony thought he was asking to hold hands, which was a little odd, but then a butterfly appeared. Tony studied it for a long moment.

“What is it about these butterflies that has you conjuring them all the time?” Stephen rolled his eyes, sending the butterfly to sit on Tony's shoulder. 

“I always loved how delicate yet resilient they are. You should look into how magnificent these little insects are. Plus,” Tony swore he was blushing. “-they are rather nice to look at.” 

“Aw, Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of Magic and savior of the universe, loves butterflies because they are _pretty_. Wow, you're just a big softie. Wish I had known that all this time. I thought you were just an arrogant asshole.” Stephen snorted.

“I didn't save the universe at all, Tony. And I _am_ an asshole. But there are many sides we have. I'm sure you're more than the arrogant egomaniac with suicidal-disguised-as-sacrificial tendencies. Like when you're with Peter.” Tony nodded, turning to look out over the lake. 

“I'm going to miss everyone. Will this new life be a lonely one, doc?” Stephen came to stand next to him, Tony turning to meet his earnest blue eyes.

“I'm sure you'll find a way to harass everyone here regardless of the rules set by the universe, but in terms of someone on your plane, Agent Romanov should be around there somewhere.” Tony really wanted to hug Stephen then. His face scrunched up.

“I don't do hugs, Tony.” 

“Stop reading my thoughts!” Stephen shook his head, laughing.

“Actually, I'm really not reading them. They're being projected to me by you. I'll help you control that later on so you don't accidentally freak someone out. For now, please, no hugging.” Tony crossed his arms and pouted, then perked up.

“Wait, can I hug people? In this form?” Stephen considered that for a moment, nodding slowly.

“In a way, yes. No one would feel it, and other than myself and Wong, no one else can see you, but you could do it.” A shout had them both turning, Stephen's eyes saddening. Tony didn't like all this sadness and grief. He wanted people to celebrate his life, not mourn his death. Peter was calling down to Stephen, asking if he wanted lunch or if he was leaving. 

Oh how Tony would miss them. But then he knew he could pop in anytime and watch his family, be with them like he always wanted. So he turned to Stephen, who was looking at him, and nodded towards Peter.

“I should go find Nat. I'll be around.” Stephen snorted, though he was crying again.

“I don't doubt that, Stark.”

“Hey! No last names! We were having a moment!” 

“No. We were definitely not.”

“Doctor Strange, are you okay? Who are you talking to?” They both laughed, Stephen waving away Peter's question and heading up towards the house. Tony let his gaze linger on those long legs, clad in crisp black dress pants, and hummed in approval. 

Oh, there would definitely be plenty of time for ogling _that_.

“ _Tony!_ ” He felt himself somehow blush, having been caught, and glanced down at his little butterfly. A second one landed on his shoulder, this one apple red and a tad bit smaller than the other. 

Yep, Stephen Strange was a softie.


End file.
